Rachel Returns
by Lilly-S97
Summary: After a horrible year in the New Directions, Rachel decides to quit. After a summer of none of her friends hearing from her, she's back- But something's different ? Faberry told from Quinn's point of view
1. Chapter 1

- Quick pointers for this story

There was never a real Quinn/Rachel feud they were just acquaintances and NO pregnancy

* * *

**Day 1**

**Rachel Returns**

My first day back at school. My junior year of high school and I was on top, Just the way it should be. The day started exactly as I had envisioned. I arrived at school with B and S as per usual. We did our patrols of Mckinley in our crisp and freshly pressed cheerleading uniforms making sure every one of our peers remembered who was the HBIC. Half of the football team tried to flirt with me… I say flirt, I would say it was more close to trying to jump me in the hallway but that's an average morning for me. In previous years I had made sure that I was in each of my classes with my friends; the woman in the admissions office was by now terrified of the Unholy Trinity as we had named ourselves; meaning when I picked up my schedule yesterday, she had remembered to put me into the correct classes. I had Calculus, English, Gym, Chemistry, Spanish and AP history with S and B. I have no idea how Brittany is in an AP class but I'll just leave that down to Santana and her ways.

I walked past the choir room on my way to lunch and I couldn't help but stop and walk over to the rag-clad piano. As I looked around the now completely empty choir room I couldn't help but to think back to Glee. At the end of last year there were some troubles in the New Directions. That would be a slight understatement to be honest. Rachel Berry finally lost it. I can't really blame her. We were terrible to her and Mr Schue wasn't much better. He was always bragging about his kids (meaning us) and how we were a family but when it came down to it we just weren't. He had his favourites of course, anyone supporting a varsity jacket or a cheerleading uniform. He just always seemed to ignore Rachel. I can't preach to loudly as I never really intervened but she never deserved his lack of trust, guidance and friendship. Everyone knew that Rachel was our star but he just didn't acknowledge it. He would give away her solos, put her in the back of dance numbers despite her years of dance training and the fact she was a tremendous dancer. He would also viciously cut off any attempt of Rachel voicing an opinion during rehearsals; even if they were great ideas that could have helped us win regionals. One day when Mr Schue gave out the sheet music for a rendition of Don't Stop Believing and he had completely cut Rachel out of the song…. That was the last straw. She didn't make a big drama or scene; she just stood up, walked out and never came back to Glee club. Over the summer we had rehearsals to keep us tight as a group but we just didn't seem to work anymore. Our lack of enthusiasm, togetherness and showmanship had just gone.

Mr Schue had no choice but to give the club a 'time-out' as he called it to see if some time apart would do us any good. – He still hadn't realised what we all had; Rachel was the club.

I tried to push them thoughts to the back of my head as I exited the room and headed to the lunch room to meet S and B. What I hadn't expected from my day occurred in the cafeteria.

* * *

I was again doing the usual, sitting at the popular table with the Cheerio's and Jocks; laughing at any unpopular people that dared to look our way. Some food and slushies' were thrown at the more unlucky members of the student body but that was expected. I was talking to Santana about the crazy English assignment we had been set this morning when something strange happened. The whole of the cafeteria went completely silent. Not a peep from anyone. This was odd because normally the only people who could invoke such a reaction were myself and my two besties who were currently flanking me.

'Q….Earth to Q'…. Santana was waving her hand in front of my face but I was oblivious as at that exact moment I couldn't take my eyes off of the disturbance. I could see what had made everyone stop talking and exactly who it was that they were giving their undivided attention to….. Rachel Berry.

Anyone could see the difference in her, she looked….HOT

She was wearing black knee high boots, dark skinny jeans that hugged all her curves in all the right places. She had a plain white V-necked t-shirt on that slightly dipped into her cleavage and she was carrying what looked like a leather jacket. Her already shinny hair was now longer and loosely curled so it fell elegantly on her shoulders and down her back. All of this paired with the smoky make-up around her eyes made my jaw drop.

Rachel was currently surveying the cafeteria; oblivious to the scene in front of her, looking as if she was in search of someone; there was still silence as she began to walk towards my table.

'Who is that?' I heard B whisper to Santana

'It's Berry Britt' She replied

'RACHIIIEEE' Brittany half screamed as she stood up to greet the brunette. Only Brittany could completely overlook the silence and weird looks and just be her polite and perky self.

Rachel stopped in her tracks and a small sultry smirk graced her lips as B engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

'Hey Britt' was all she said but it was enough to make all in attendance shiver as her voice sounded more raspy and well sexy. At this point B let go of her and just told her that she had missed her 'little B' over summer vacation.

'Missed you too' once again she wasn't saying much. She made eye contact with me and the smirk disappeared instantly as she just stared at me. She slowly dragged her bottom lip between her teeth and looked away; this left me absolutely questioning whether I had the hot's for Rachel Berry as I had…let's say Butterfly's, yeah Butterfly's.

'Noah'

At this puck took out his headphones and turned around from eating his lunch with the jocks to meet her gaze.

'Hey babe, you ready?'

She nodded as Puck abandoned his half eaten lunch to pick up his backpack and walk over to Rachel. They walked off with linked arms not saying another word to anyone. As the doors to the cafeteria closed chaos broke out with people all talking over each other and pointing at the door, others were running across the room to join in with conversations and wolf-whistles broke out like there was no tomorrow.

'Holy crap' was all S could say

'U-huh' I agreed

'I thought she looked smoking' Britt added

'U-huh' was at this point all I could manage to get out.

'What the hell happened to Rachel?' S voiced the question on everyone's lips

'I…I don't know'

* * *

This is chapter one of hopefully a multichapter Fic, depending on reviews *cough couch*

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who reviewed, they really do make my day and inspire me to write !

* * *

After the show a certain burette made at lunch, I along with S and B decided it would be best to do some snooping. Yes it's the middle of the school day and yes this would mean skipping Gym but if there was ever a trio who didn't need more exercise it was us. I mean with a 3 hour Cheerio's practice five times a week and additional gym training that coach Sylvester made mandatory, we were fine to miss a mediocre lesson on rope climbing. Classes were now in session meaning we would need to pull people out of their respective classes and as Santana put it 'makes them sing like a canary.'

Our first stop was Biology which housed the two resident gossips Kurt and Mercedes. I knocked on the door but didn't wait for the teacher to acknowledge me and invite us in, that would take too much time and it would require respect for the teachers at this school which I just didn't possess.

'Mr Digbee we need Mercedes and Kurt please'

The teacher looked dumbfounded at the three most popular girls in school barging into his lesson but as per usual with all of the teachers in this school he just let us do as we pleased.

'Wheezy, lady Hummel- up now.' Santana said whilst snapping her fingers indicating for them to hurry up. They exited the room with us but with very scared expressions on their faces.

'What can we do for you lovely ladies' So Kurt was going to be the brave one huh?

'Well my sweet, sweet porcelain, we just thought all us girls could have a little catch up. Let's pick a topic shall we …urmmm oh I know why not the previously referred to Barbra Streisand wannabe and her spectacular transformation into the fucking hot piece of ass that we all saw at lunch?'

God I've missed San's way of talking to people over summer vacay.

'We were just as shocked as you ! We haven't seen Rachel in like a month and when we saw her she looked her same old quirky self.' Mercedes stated

'Wait a month, so you saw her over summer?'

'Well yeah' Kurt added 'we came across her on our weekly trips to the mall. Her and Puck were coming out of Victoria's secret. He was carrying so many shopping bags, looked as if he was her personal bag carrier.'

Me, San and Britt all looked at each other sceptically. Why was she hanging out with Puckerman and why for that matter had he referred to her a ''babe'' earlier ?

'Okay that's all for now' I said to the gossips

'Are you guys like investigating? Cause me and my boy Kurt would love to help yawl !' Mercedes chirped

'That won't be necessary wheezy' San said as she took Britt's pinkie in hers and my arm as we left the two alone.

'So I'm not the only one who just heard that right? Berry in Victoria's Secret !' San practically chocked out

'Puck sure is a lucky boy' Britt added

I don't exactly know what it was that was making me feel annoyed at the prospect of Rachel and Puck together but without really thinking it through I was already responding with 'We don't know if they're together yet B'… smooth Fabray.

There was only ten minutes left of the day once we had been around respected glee clubber's classrooms to question them. Our second stop on the interrogation train had been to Tina who just said Rachel didn't seem herself. Duh - I thought until she added a very vialled point. Rachel didn't just look different aesthetically; her whole personality seemed to have changed. She didn't look…happy. Rachel was always optimistic and she always looked comfortable in her own skin but today she just looked, like she didn't care.

Mike and Artie weren't that much help as all they said was that she looked Hot and that Artie would quote 'tap that ass any day'

The last person we asked was Finn. I wasn't too sure where he and Rachel stood after months of them flirting and cozying up to each other last year. Finn and I broke up due to the fact I may have cheated on him with his best friend but I was sure he would tell me if Rachel had started dating puck. Unlucky for him if she had, two girls cheated with one guy…ouch. He didn't seem too bothered as he mostly told us umpteen times about his reinstatement of quarterback and the fact that he was going to lead our team to victory. Not that we actually asked but whatever. He did however mention that he had seen Rachel and Puck together at a bar over the summer. 'Yeah Mike and I were walking to the park to play football as we kinda needed to keep up our game. I can't be getting sloppy now can I?' he said as if it was matter of fact 'We saw Rachel and puck walking into a rough looking bar. Rach looked weird.' After that he just walked off trailing behind some cheerleaders instead of going back into his lesson.

* * *

'Well I'm no closer to having a firkin clue as to what the hell is going on with Berry'

We were currently walking towards the parking lot as I drove S and B to school and we decided to go back to San's to discuss today's item of gossip that had taken over the school, Rachel.

'I know S, this is killing me. Rachie used to be super cute and now she's like …sexy and I kinda want to….' At this San put her hand over Britt's mouth to stop her embarrassing herself.

I was about to add my two cents to the conversation but just as we all did at lunch, everyone in the Mckinley parking lot had stopped and started to stare at one miss Rachel Berry. She was currently walking towards a shiny black Range Rover, hand in hand with Puck. Puck opened the driver's door for Rachel and she gracefully slipped into the car. He then walked around to his side of the car. He noticed half of the student body staring at the car and he took a quick glance towards the inside of the car and back towards us all. For the first time today I noticed that Puck also looked different. He didn't have that cocky smile on his face and he was dressed differently, more stylishly? Puck was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight fitting grey shirt that highlighted his muscles. Once he had jumped into the car it sped off leaving us all once again speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Haven't done a disclaimer yet... Yada Yada Yada I don't own Glee (sadface)

* * *

Yesterday was weird. I hope today goes a little more smoothly.

I spent most of last night looking through Rachel's Facebook, Twitter and MySpace pages for any clues as to when this dramatic change occurred. She hadn't been on any of the social networks in weeks. That's odd for Rachel. She used to tell us all that by keeping the world informed in her personal goings on that it was good practice for when she was older; rich and famous Broadway star Rachel Barbra Berry.

I have to admit, it's been bugging me as to how interested I am in Rachel. I've never had an interest in her before. We've never really been friends, we smiled in passing and always said hello but that's as far as our relationship has gone… Wow relationship? Where did that word come from?

Today I had planned to just observe Rachel (also puck but he wasn't really any concern of mine.) The plan me, S and B created yesterday was quite basic, normally our plans had 20 steps, involved some sort of physical or mental pain and would take a good few weeks to implement (I don't stay popular for lack of trying.) All we could possibly come up with last night was that we couldn't rely on other people to give us answers; we needed answers and we needed them soon. When I got to school I went straight to my locker to meet up with S and B. Oh yeah, we also have lockers next to each other, how weird ;)

'Fabray, finally. Me and B just looked at our schedules and guess who we have Spanish with?'

'Schuster ?' I replied uninterested

'Well yes but more importantly….' She said pointing to the classroom behind me. As I turned around I saw her. Rachel, unsurprisingly accompanied by puck walked into the classroom. I shared a knowing look with my best friends which they automatically understood and responded with a nod. ''It's on bitches.''

We entered the now rapidly filling classroom of one of the most boring and uninteresting classes that has ever been taught at Mckinley. I spotted our targets sitting in the second to last row; chatting quietly. I looked around the rest of the classroom and spotted a girl I couldn't remember the name of staring at Rachel and Puck. She looked… smitten? She and her friend were whispering and giggling whilst occasionally pointing or looking at the duo. This kind of unnerved me, why was that girl looking at them like that? Had she slept with Puck or something?

As we were the three most popular and feared people in this school, maybe even Lima (It's a small town) I knew it wouldn't be a problem finding suitable seats within hearing distance of the pair. I walked to the back of the room and gave my best HBIC glare at the four students who were currently occupying the back tables. They barley waited a second until they were on the feet, avoiding eye contact with me and trying to find somewhere else to sit. We took our seats just as the tardy bell rang and Mr Schue strolled in; wearing one of his hideous sweater vests. The vests aren't bad, it's just he did them to death the third week of my freshman year.

'Hola clase' The teacher said with absolutely no enthusiasm. You know them people you just don't understand why they are teachers…

'hola señor Schuester' Half the class managed to mumble; matching his example

'as it's the first lesson we have together this year I would like you to get into groups of around five or six and discus IN SPANISH what you did over your vacations.' Mr Schue instructed 'Par y discutir.'

I could hardly believe my luck, San had obviously caught on to my plan as she automatically spoke up..'

'Hey Puck, Rachel'

'Sup Satan' Puck said with a distinct lack of a purvey smirk accompanying the greeting

'Want to work with us?'

Puck turned his head to Rachel. I could see that he was silently questioning whether it would be okay with her. Rachel looked at San then Britt and then her eyes fell on me. I could feel her looking into my soul and in a matter of seconds, as my breathing started to irregulate due to the most beautiful look I had ever received finishing and the girl who gave it turned back to Puck she smirked and said

'Sure, why would that be a problem?'

A feeling of relief fell over me as Britt started to talk about her summer in English instead of Spanish. Nobody in our group could be bothered to correct her as none of the students could be bothered to actually participate properly in this class. At a quick glance around the room, none of the other students in the class were talking in Spanish and Mr Schuester was sitting at the front on his computer with headphones in; ''how do they even let this guy teach'' I thought to myself. After Me, Britt and San had gave a quick synopsis of our rather dull summers it was time to hear from the two people I've been dying to find out more from.

Puck started talking first.

'My summer was good. We didn't do much. I hung out with Rach basically every day. We went to some parties, she helped me look after my little sister and we practiced performing.'

He obviously didn't want to say much, whether that was for his sake or the brunette next to him I don't know but it didn't give me as much information as I wanted. He revelled that he spent most of the summer with Rachel. He also referred to him and Rachel as 'we.' Did that mean they were together, like a couple? Couples refer to themselves as 'we' don't they? Was I reading too much into this? I needed to hear more than a couple of words come from Rachel's mouth so I could make an informed decision; that or I could just straight out ask them. San decided to do the exact thing I was about to do,

'And Rachel, your summer?' Surprisingly she asked in a very polite manor. San must have also read the situation the same as I did; we needed to be nice if we wanted to find out what had happened to Rachel.

Rachel's face changed automatically from one of a lack of interest to her sudden awareness of her surroundings. Bam, showface time.

'As Noah said we didn't get up too much really. Noah showed me some parties and introduced me to some new people, we practiced our music…that's it really.' At this point Puck put his arm around back of Rachel's chair in what looked like a protective move.

'You totes look amazing Rachie!' Brittany had this way of sensing when a situation was getting awkward. Preventing these situations was a talent of hers as we could all tell; the moment she said it Puck and Rachel let out small laugh and Rachel gave Britt the same sexy smirk she gave Britt yesterday. That smirk made me miss a breath.

'Thanks Britt, you noticed then' She didn't say it as if she was asking a question; more a statement

'I think the whole school did Berry' San added

I was just about to pay the girl a small (totally platonic) compliment when I could see Mr Schue getting out of his chair and making his way over to us

'Excuse me but this isn't just a free period where you can all gossip. Puck, can you and your friends and get back to the assignment?'

I could hear what sounded like a stifled chuckle as Rachel looked up at us just before turning around to face the Spanish teacher. Mr Schuster just looked astounded as he looked his old Glee club captain up and down. To be honest it didn't even look as if he had noticed that Rachel was even to be attending his class. I guess this was just more news to him.

'Rachel? I didn't recognise you.' Mr Schue tried to sound nice but his words were laced with an intimidating tone.

Again Rachel stifled a giggle before saying 'No, you probably wouldn't would you Mr Schue.'

'I beg your pardon Rachel…'

'You can beg all you like but I meant what I said and you heard what I meant.'

'Well Miss Berry, taking that tone with a teacher is not acceptable, especially when I had done nothing prior to evoke such a rude response from you.' He tried to say triumphantly

At this Puck stood up as if to object to the teachers ramblings. Rachel joined puck and stood up; placing a relaxing hand on Pucks shoulder which immediately seemed to have the required effect as Pucks heavy breathing and clenched fists started to calm down.

Rachel quietly, but loud enough for the room to hear, said to puck 'Noah please just leave it. He's hardly worth it and I don't need you getting into trouble for attacking a teacher on the second day of school.'...'We'll wait a while for that!' she added with a wink to Puck. Doing as he was told he completely relaxed his features but still stood standing next to Rachel. I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now. Rachel was basically participating in an argument with the teacher and winning! I continued to watch, as did the rest of the class; silently waiting for one of the too complexly loose it.

Rachel took in a deep breath of air and rolled her shoulders in preparation for her retort.

'I'd have to disagree with you there Sir, I think that the way to talked to me was highly inappropriate. You were talking down to me when there was no need for it. Me, Noah and the others we were working we had done absolutely nothing wrong and we had finished the assignment you set the class. No Mr Schuster it was you that 'initiated' the rude and inappropriate conversation that you are now trying to put on me, if you want to blame me you probably shouldn't have been such a dick and made a small yet effective scene in the middle of first period.' As Rachel said this Mr Schuster looked around the room only to be met by disapproving looks directed directly at him from nearly all of his students as well as a obnoxiously loud sound of the classrooms door slamming shut.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun, who's at the door ?

I'll update again before the end of the weekend, I promise!

I'd really love to hear what you all think, your ideas about what made Rachel change maybe and What do you think is going on with Puckleberry ? x


End file.
